Guilty Pleasures
by Arieko
Summary: During a severe rain storm Ruby crawls into Yang's bed seemingly distraught. Of course Yang will comfort her younger sister, but there's something else on Yang's mind during this sisterly moment!


**A/N: Oh my God, Enabler! Yep I wanted to write something like this for a while now. I find the two adorable together so... Yep. Wrote this in a little under an hour so it was a fun little project. One shots are surprisingly relaxing to write. I may start to do some one shots more often.. Anyways enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Between that curious time when Friday night turns into Saturday morning, Yang found herself in her dorm room finally collapsing on her bed. The sweet feeling of the soft bed sheets and pillows calming the usual wild blonde to a state of bliss as she rested her golden mane peacefully on the feathery object.<p>

Although her original plans for the weekend had come to a crashing halt due to the intense rain storm outside, Yang still wasn't too upset. She had had fun tonight at the various clubs she attended. The rain storm had only made her come to her senses and return home sooner rather than later before she had the chance to do something stupid and maybe pick up a date; there were _plenty_ of attractive women to choose from that night.

But she relented and decided to do the first mature thing that whole night and return home early, and now here she was. Currently indulging herself in a feeling of complete relaxation.

She quickly shed her jacket off and tossed it on the ground, along with kicking her boots off and flinching slightly at the loud sound once they hit the ground. Yang froze in her movements as she strained to hear any of her teammates stir in their slumber but breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hear any. The sounds of the storm droning out most of her ruckus anyway.

Now free of all the hindering outer clothing, Yang slid her body underneath her covers and rolled over onto her side to face the wall. The slight haze of alcohol still buzzing in her mind as she recollected the night's adventures.

Listening to the soft pitter patter of rain and the low growls of the thunder off in the distance, Yang found herself being lulled to sleep.

Until she heard another thudding of something soft. Groaning slightly at the new noise, Yang decided to brush it off as the increasing fall of rain drops hitting the window. But not shortly afterwards was she greeted with another odd sensation, although this one was so much as felt than heard. As she was still facing the wall and away from the center of the dorm room, Yang felt her bed gently creak as extra weight was added to the mattress.

Now somewhat alert that someone was making their way into her bed, Yang rolled over to face this person, although slightly annoyed; there was only one person as to who would be so bold to enter her bed without permission. And that person was none other than;

"Ruby?"

Yang rubbed the exhaustion out of her dulled lilac eyes as she strained to look through the darkness of the room and towards the little crimson head of hair. Ruby had already successfully climbed into her bed and lay next to Yang, dressed in her black tank top and pajama pants. As Yang's eyes adjusted to the dark, she still couldn't make out her little sister's features as they were covered by her bangs; but the elder sister was able to hear the tiny squeaks and sobs as Ruby fought to control herself.

Yang was confused at first as to why Ruby would be crying at the moment, but as Yang listened to the increasingly erratic sobs and the mix in with rain she was able to put two and two together.

Ruby hated storms.

Every time thunder sounded in the distance, she felt the girl flinch at the sound. So Yang did what any loving, protective older sister would do;

She slid the covers up so that Ruby could get underneath them as well.

The small girl complied with the gesture and wiggled her small form below the covers and instantly latched onto Yang's body. Her quiet sniffles still heard though, Yang brought her arm around Ruby's neck and pulled the younger girl into her.

"Shh, Ruby. Big sister Yang is here for you." Yang whispered into the girl's ear.

Rain storms she remembered caused Ruby unease. It had to do with when they had received word long ago that Ruby's mother was killed. At the time she was staying with herself and their father but the news came suddenly and without warning. Summer Rose was found dead whilst hunting for a group of Grimm harassing a village.

Yang remembered now that the day the news was received that there was a massive rain storm just like the one presently happening now at the time. And ever since then Ruby could never deal with the inclement weather as it brought back old hurtful memories. So just like all the past times when Ruby cried to herself and made her way to Yang's room; clutching her stuffed animal with tears flooding down her rosy cheeks, Yang would always let her sister sleep with her. Yang would always wrap her arms around the smaller crying girl and whisper soothing words to her until she hiccupped herself to sleep.

Just like how she was still doing now. The blonde smiled in the darkness at the crying Ruby who wrapped her own little arms around Yang's body and sobbed into her chest.

It was an adorable sight to Yang. Ruby was just too innocent and cute for her own good, although Yang knew the reason for her crying was anything but. Still holding onto Ruby though, she listened to the small girl start to quiet herself down and her breathing start to fall into its usual pattern; she was close to nodding off it seemed.

So Yang finally allowed herself to relax, but a sudden thought entered her mind that she couldn't shake away. Glancing back down towards Ruby's slightly grief stricken face, Yang brought one of her hands up to wipe away at her defiant bangs to get a better look at the cute sleeping face of her sister.

The girl was too adorable. Too adorable for her own good Yang thought. The sudden urge to want to comfort _and_ satisfy her own wants and needs scared Yang suddenly. She wasn't sure if it was the still present alcohol in her system or her own sinful desires coming out, but Yang brought her face towards her sleeping sister's own.

Stopping just mere centimeters from Ruby's slightly parted lips; Yang froze to contemplate her actions. Yes, she loved Ruby. Any sister would love their sibling but Yang often found herself wondering if she actually loved Ruby or was in fact _in_ love with her. She'd often push those emotions to the deepest and darkest corners of her mind as she wondered about them though, but with the addition of alcohol present, the wild blonde found a newfound courage to come to terms with her desires.

She swallowed whatever doubts she had at that current moment and found her eyes trailing the small sleeping girl in her arms. The same one she had sworn to their father that she'd protect no matter what, the same one she couldn't be more proud of at having grown and matured to even become their team leader, the same one who still viewed the world with a childish demeanor, the same one with her unhealthy obsession with chocolate chip cookies; the same sister she had grown to love more than anything in this world.

Ruby.

Yang slowly closed the short distance between their faces and brought her lips to Ruby's own warm ones. Instantly Yang felt her common sense slip away at the move. Ruby's soft lips tasted of strawberries and innocence. But the kiss was soft and more of like a good night peck on the lips, nothing too alarming between sisters.

But Yang found herself slipping away to her desires once again. The scent of her sister while she lay with her and the warmth that emanated off her small frame mixed in with Yang's still buzzed mind was more than enough to spell a recipe for her true affections to surface and be known now.

Yang brought her hand to brush Ruby's plump rosy cheeks and smiled as the girl stirred and revealed glossy silver pupils that stared back sleepily at Yang.

"Y- Yang?" Ruby mewed softly.

It was simply enchanting to hear her sister's sleepy voice at the moment, and was the final push needed for Yang to continue in her depraved act.

She leaned back down towards her sister's now awake face and pressed her lips against Ruby's own yet again.

But the sudden realization that Ruby was now awake dawned on Yang too late. Her eyes shot open and she attempted to pull away in order to apologize to her sister.

Although something grabbed hold of the back of her head albeit softly which hindered Yang in her attempt to break away from her kiss with Ruby. It was finally when she focused her eyes in front of her that Yang realized Ruby was staring right back at her. Yet her silver eyes which Yang would think would be filled with confusion, anger, and shock were instead filled with a soft look of want and comfort.

It was also then that Yang realized the force that rendered her unable to move her head were in fact Ruby's own hands. When the girl had broken her embrace with Yang and held her head the blonde didn't know, but what she did know was that Ruby didn't seem particularly upset at these events currently.

So Yang did what any elder sister who was now coming to terms with being in love with her younger sister would do;

She melted into that sweet and maybe wrong kiss that they were still enveloped in. Redoubling her efforts with a newfound nerve, Yang brought her free hand behind Ruby's head and pulled the other girl into the kiss. She tasted all of Ruby's emotions right then. The feeling of her being terrified of the weather, the newfound shock of what she was doing with Yang, the odd sense of comfort due to their embrace, everything.

And Yang let Ruby taste all of her own emotions as well. The feeling of terror at being rejected by her, the feeling of guilt of having to want to feel her sister next to her, and perhaps the strongest one of all; her love for Ruby.

Yang spilt all of her true feelings into their kiss that was quickly turning into one of passion as their lips parted and allowed access to their respective mouths. Clumsy and untrained tongues glided over into unfamiliar territory as the two sisters hungrily assaulted each other's mouths.

Yang found herself in a state of euphoria at finally not having to hide her true feelings for Ruby, she was beyond happy.

But the sudden pull away of lips brought Yang back into reality as Ruby moved away from their kiss, successfully breaking it.

Yang opened her eyes to meet Ruby's own twinkling silver ones as she looked up.

"I love you, Yang." Was all Ruby said before she cuddled into Yang's chest and wrapped her arms around her elder sister once more.

Yang smiled before wrapping her own arms around her sister and pulling herself closer to the girl.

"I love you too, Ruby."

Perhaps nothing more would come of this little encounter of theirs after tonight, but maybe; just a small maybe it would blossom into something wonderful. That was Yang's greatest hope in that moment; as she found herself breathing in Ruby's calming scent as her head lay right belong Yang's chin.

It wasn't long before the familiar feeling of sleep washed over Yang once more and she found herself being lulled to bliss at the sound of the rain drops against the window and the melodic calming breathing of Ruby as the girl was no longer crying now.

One last smile graced Yang's face as she uttered a final sentence towards her adorable sibling before falling into a joyous slumber.

"Thank you for being my sister, Ruby."


End file.
